


Tempting

by rebelwriter6561



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a demon. There was an angel. The demon tempted the angel. Until there was no point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

There was a demon who was a tempter. 

It was his job.  
He tempted humans into indulging in sin.  
He showed them the path that led to their own undoing.  
They all went down their merry way, with very little urging from him.

He liked his job

He was good at it.  
He had years of practice.  
Few escaped his charms.  
Humans were so easy.

He’d even made angels fall. 

Every angel had a vice.  
A single exploitable trait that caused them to lose their holiness.  
Once they partook, there was no turning back.  
And so they fell

He loved making angels fall. 

He loved watching them loose their innocence.  
Watching as they dove deep into consuming the very thing that made them fall.  
Seeing their holiness taint and tarnish into something as dark and twisted as himself.  
Watching them plummet into the depths of their own desires.

Making angels fall was his own greatest pleasure.

It was better than remembering why he himself fell.  
It made him feel better, knowing he wasn’t the only suffering.  
He told himself that if he couldn’t have Heaven, no angel could.  
And so he brought them down to his level.

There was one angel who refused to fall.

The angel sighed at the demon’s bidding attempts.  
He shook his head at the demon’s performance.  
He puckered his lips so unfairly at the demon’s lustful behavior.  
He didn’t give in.

And the demon had tried.

He tried tempting with his words.  
He tried tempting with his actions.  
He tried tempting with his body.  
The angel didn’t give in.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair that the angel resisted his attempts.  
It wasn’t fair that the angel wouldn’t fall.  
It wasn’t fair that he just wouldn’t give in.  
It wasn’t fair that he was so tempting to the demon.

If the only the angel fell…

If only he was dragged down to the fallen’s level…  
If he would stop being so righteous…  
If only he would stop being so delightfully holy…  
If he gave in to the demon’s temptations…

Then the demon could finally stop.

He could stop the fruitless tempting.  
He would stop feeling shame.  
He would stop wanting.  
He could finally give in to his own temptation.

But the angel didn’t fall.

The demon couldn’t make him fall.  
He didn’t want him to fall.  
He couldn’t live without the angel.  
He would never forgive himself if the angel fell.

So the demon stopped.

He stopped tempting the angel.  
He stopped pleading with his words and his body.  
He stopped trying to pull him down to his level.  
He tried to stop feeling the temptation, but that was too impossible.

But then the unexpected happened.

The angel tempted the demon.  
He asked the demon to give in.  
His actions soothed the demon’s worries.  
His body welcomed the demon’s.

And the demon knew what it was like.

To rise.


End file.
